Camp Rainbow
by ColtonTheKing
Summary: What happens when one angry sexually confused kid goes to a camp to become a nice person, and find out more about yourself than you wanted. Homosexuality, Lying, Cheating, Sex, Drugs, fights. Is this a romance story? OcxZackxMax CodyxFrieddie OcxOc Enjoy
1. Having to go to camp

Zack stormed into the suite in which his family lived. As he walked in he slammed the door behind him out of pure rage. He couldn't believe what just happened, and what the result of it was. He yelled out allowing his malefic voice to echo throughout the room, but it did no good he was still angry. Soon after his very angry mother dragging his twin brother behind him. It was obvious the boy was crying, not because his mother was angry, but the disarray his body was in. The boy's once blond hair was stained with blue ink, and his clothes had an array of different paints and dirt. His mother looked angry beyond belief, and Zack knew that she was angry, because she has never kicked down a door.

However, when she entered the room, and realized Zack wasn't in the front room she figured he was in his bedroom. Approaching the bedroom she lifted her leg, and kicked down the door breaking it off its hinges. Zack jumped as the door flew inward, and he got up quickly. Zack was wearing black converse, black skinny jean, a white t-shirt, and a blue-checkered dress shirt, and a black belt.

"Zachary Martin!" His mother yelled at the top of her lungs releasing the boy who then ran into the bathroom, "Look at what you did to Cody! What were you thinking?"

"It was a little prank mom! I never knew what would happen!" Zack said yelling back as he heard the shower turning on. He sighed and sat down on his bed, and his mother approached him.

"Tell me what happened from the beginning to the end," His mother demanded.

"Okay, so I was tired of Cody always doing better then me in school. So I decided to play a little joke, and make a little paint and ink bomb in his locker. So I made it, and planted it. I watched as he opened it, and it was a bigger explosion than I thought it would be. It blew up some lockers, and Ink got everywhere, but I didn't mean to make Cody get suspended," Zack explained calmly.

"You and I are going to see the principle right now!" She said taking Zack's arm, and dragging him out of the suite. They took the elevator down to the Lobby, and she dragged him across the lobby. Maddie who was working at the candy stand watched with confusion a she dragged him across the lobby. They got into their car, and she began to drive to the school.

"On the last day of school! Damn it Zack!" His mother said as they pulled into the school lot. She dragged him out of the car, and in through the front doors of the school and right into the principle's office. The secretary tried to stop them, but Zack's mother was on a mission, and she opened the door loudly, and the principle was on the phone, but seeing her he put down the phone.

"Carey and Zack what a surprise. How may I help you?" He asked.

"Zack has something to say to you," She said as she shoved Zack forward harshly.

"Principle Hartley, Cody wasn't the one who blew up those lockers. It was I," Zack said ready to take the punishment, but his principle just smiled and leaned back in his chair, and this reaction shocked him as well as his mother.

"I see, well this will be the perfect. Carey, I might have a solution for all your problems. There is this camp that starts tomorrow for kids much like Zack. All expense paid, but Cody has to go too. This camp will teach Zack here how to act civil," Principle Hartley said smiling.

"He'll do it," Carey said without hesitation despite Zack's protest, and with that Carey then signed some papers, and left with Zack. They returned to the suite, and Carey told Cody who was in the bathroom crying about the news. He stopped crying, and ran out of the bathroom laughing.

Cody ran into his room, and began to start packing. He didn't know what to pack, and he knew that they didn't need blankets and bed gear. He was wondering if he should bring some books, or some math and science work, or try to do some experiments. At that moment Zack came into the room, and collapsed on his bed sighing. He gazed over at Cody packing, and wondered why he was so happy about spending his whole summer in some camp all about friendship, and caring. Well, that was Cody then. However, Cody didn't know something about him. Zack wasn't normal, and the reason why he was mean. He was keeping a very big secret from everyone. He was confused about his sexuality, and he didn't want to accept the fact that he might be gay.

Cody noticed that Zack was deep in thought, and he stopped packing and walked over and sat on the ground beside his bed. Zack snapped out of the dreamy state he was in and noticed that Cody was sitting near him. Something about Cody always made Zack notice, and he sat up quickly looking over at Cody.

"What?" Zack asked Cody.

"You seem to be thinking about something. I am not mad at you for what you did, but you should be excited about camp!" Cody said getting up and fist pumping the air, but Zack simply threw a shirt at Cody's face. Cody chuckled and threw it on the ground.

"Why should I be happy about some camp set in place to teach me how to be nice, caring, and all that gay stuff?" Zack said rolling over, and Cody sighed at his ignorance. He thought it was best that Zack would get this experience. Cody knew that Zack was having some confusion about what he was. Cody, who was a master in psychology, could tell and this would probably help him come out of his shell.

Soon it was dark, and Carey thought they should go out for dinner. Cody waited down in the lobby sitting on one of the couches reading a book when London came up to him with Maddie following behind her quickly.

"Cody! Tell Maddie William Shakespeare is a prince!" London said shaking her sequent purse.

"No, William Shakespeare was a writer. You're thinking of Prince William," Cody said getting up seeing Carey and Zack stepping out of the elevator, "I'll see you two after Camp." He left them behind, and he was getting rather annoyed with London' constant unintelligence. He met up with his family, and they exited the Tipton hotel and got into their car. They were going to a Japanese restaurant, and this was a treat, because typically they couldn't afford this, but since they would be away for the whole summer away, she has the money to spend.

Pulling into the restaurant Zack seemed nervous about something, but Cody didn't want to question it. The front door was black with one of those Chinese dragons around it. It looked like a place that London would eat on a whim. They walked in as the Host quickly showed them to their seat, and gave the menus. Looking at them Carey nearly had a heart attack because of the prices.

"You boys better have fun at this camp, because I will not come a get you. I wont have any money left over after this place," Carey said chuckling.

"Don't worry Mom I am sure Zack and I will have a wonderful time at camp. Right Zack?" Cody said with a smile turning to Zack

"I'll try to have fun, but the place seems like a fucking waste of time," Zack said getting a swift slap from his mother.

"Zack! What did I say about the language," Carey said as Zack apologized. After looking at the menus for a while the waiter came and took their orders. It wasn't long before the food came Dinner seemed sad because they were leaving the next day, and Zack didn't speak at all and Cody was getting worried about him, but he decided it was a good idea to just wait until they got to camp tomorrow. They each finished their meals, and Carey paid the bill, and they left.

They entered the suite, and it was a little past Ten PM, and Carey collapsed in bed, and instantly fell asleep. Zack went into his room, and began to pack, but he wasn't packing in his normal slovenly way, but in a rushed panicky way. Cody walked into the room, and saw that clothes were flying around, and Cody was almost hit by a shirt when he walked it. Zack was hyperventilating and muttering to himself as he was shoving clothes into his bag.

"Zack are you okay? You seem panicky," Cody said approaching him slowly, and he placed a hand on Zack's shoulder, but when he did Zack turned around and punched him in the face. Cody fell to the ground with a bang.

"Don't touch me faggot! Go to sleep now!" Zack said turning off the light, and got in bed. The room was silent until the soft sobs from Cody erupting as he curled into a ball on the floor. Hearing Cody's cries Zack closed his eyes realizing what he has done.


	2. Freddie is gay!

The next morning the light from the sun shone in so delicately and gracefully through the curtains, and the rays of light shone gracefully on Cody's face. His eyes twitched a bit feeling and seeing the light before flickering open. He gracefully sat up, and stretched his arms over his head. The scene would be perfect if it wasn't for the fact that Cody was on the floor, and had a giant bruise on his cheek. Getting up slowly, and realizing it was five Am and they were leaving in an hour he decided to go take a shower before getting dressed. Leaving their room he snuck past his mother was cooking in the kitchen, and entered the bathroom. He closed the door behind him, and looked in the mirror to see a big bruise on his cheek, and he almost let out a yell of surprise, but he knew better than to let his mom know.

He silently turned on the shower as he began to replay what happened last night over and over in his head. Was it his fault? He kept thinking that he did something wrong, but then he shook his head and remembered that's what women who are abused think. It was not his fault, and it never will be. He knew Zack had issues, but not enough anger issues to actually hit him. He thought Zack was acting different than he usually would. He was really nervous that night, and Zack is never nervous. He got undressed and got into the shower allowing the hot water to wash over his body. The waves of hot pleasure were enough for him to forget what Zack had done.

He got out of the shower, and grabbed a towel drying himself off he looked into the mirror. He noticed the bruise was barely noticeable, and he was glad of that fact. He put on a pair of boxers, and left the bathroom. He noticed that Zack was watching television, and once he saw Cody leave the bathroom he went in no even mentioning a word to him. Cody went into his bedroom, and got dressed. He put on a pair of brown cargo shorts, and a white t-shirt. He also put on his black converse shoes with white socks. He brushed his hair, and grabbed his bag. He was ready to go to camp.

Leaving the bedroom he noticed it was almost six, and Carey was waiting by the door with a cooler of food. Cody met her there with his bag, and she greeted him with a hug not noticing the bruise at all. They waited for about five minutes until Zack came out in black sport shorts, a light blue t-shirt, and a blue flannel. He was wearing black shoes with black socks. He couldn't even look Cody in the eye, and Cody noticed that. He sighed and exited the suite slowly. He wondered why Zack wouldn't even talk to him about what happened.

They left the hotel, and went down to their car. They began to drive to the camp, and the trip was expected to last for at least two hours. Zack instantly took out his IPOD and put his earphones in. This stopped any hope of communication between Cody and Zack Cody sighed and did the same and the trip went very slowly. About a half hour into the trip Cody ate one of the sandwiches his mother had made, and yet there was no conversation between them, and the trip went on with nothing but silence. Even Carey felt uncomfortable by the unnatural silence in the air.

Soon they came to the gates of the camp. The forest was such a new environment for the Twins, and yet they seem natural in it. Before the camp gates a rainbow flag blew gently In the wind as Zack read the camp sign out loud.

"Camp…Rainbow?" Zack asked seemed confused about the title. He scoffed and put his earphones back in his ears. They entered the camp, and parked in the nearest parking lot. They exited their car, and a counselor in a green t-shirt came up to them, and Cody smiled respectfully, as Carey shook the counselor's hand.

"H welcome to Camp Rainbow. What are your children's names?" The counselor asked nicely.

"Cody and Zack Martian," Carey answered smiling, and the counselor looked at his clipboard and found their names.

"Ah yes they're in cabin two. I'll take their bags to their cabin, and you guys can go to the Office and meet the owner," He said taking the bags out of the car, and onto a nearby golf cart, "By the way you two can call me Kyle."

"Thank you," Carey said as they began to walk to the building that looked more official than the rest. They entered the office, and it seemed empty, and Carey thought they were late, but she looked at the flyer, and they were at least an hour early. They all realized this, and groaned out of stupidity. Then they heard a door open an a man about in his mid-30's and there was about fifteen, the same ages as the twins, behind him. The boy seemed shy because he couldn't look any of them in the eyes.

"Ah you must be the Martian's the newest campers to our camp," The man said smiling walking forward, "I am Dan the owner of Camp Rainbow."

"Yes, this is Zack, the trouble maker, and Cody, my little angel," Carey said messing up Cody's hair, and he instantly pushed her off. Then Dan offered to give them a tour, and they left the office. Zack kept look at the boy, and Dan noticed him looking and laugh.

"Oh forgive my rudeness, this is my son Freddie," Dan said, and the boy couldn't even say hello, and his cheeks began to become red with embarrassment, "Oh it's okay he's just shy."

They all then began to walk around camp. Past the office was a path leading up to the bunks. There were four bunks for boys, and four bunks for girls,. Cody figured it was a small camp, and they continued past there and they came upon the activity hall, mess hall, sports hall, and the lake. Then there was a little path going beyond there for all the other facilities. Theater, Digital Arts, Circus, and a plethora of other activities were on the other end of the lake. The camp seemed clean and simply perfect for Cody, however for Zack it seemed like hell. It was far too nice, and cheery for his tastes.

Finally after about a half hour of touring the camp the returned back to the cabins, and Carey was going on and on how wonderful the camp was. Cody sat on the steps of his bunk, and Zack was looking around like a typical ADHD patient, and then Freddie walked over and sat down next to him nervously. Cody didn't seem to mind his presence, but Freddie seemed like this was a huge deal. Cody turned to look at Freddie who couldn't even look his way. His face was red as a beet from embarrassment.

"Whoa, earth to Freddie? Are you okay dude?" Cody asked wanted to place his hand on Freddie's shoulder, but he thought that might make him more nervous then necessary.

"Y-yes I-I a-am f-fine," Freddie replied stuttering with nervousness, and he looked like was about to pass out.

"This camp is amazing," Cody said looking around amazed by the cabins, and the whole situation, "Hard to believe this camp is about reforming people's personality."

"Hah, you can say that again," Zack, said walking over, and Cody was amazed that he said anything. This was the first time he said anything to Cody, but Freddie didn't seem ready to respond at the moment.

"He's extremely shy. Don't mind him," Cody replied, and Zack chuckled sitting on the opposite side of Freddie.

"You must know that shyness attracts the ladies," Zack said wrapping his arm around Freddie who instantly shrugged it off as Dan came back with Corey.

"Well boys, I'm off. Have fun, see you in nine weeks," Carey said walking away, and Cody had a decent question.

"How many counselors are here?" Cody asked looking around not seeing any of them.

"They're eight, but they're all in the mess hall having a meeting. We can go meet them if you want," Dan said offering.

"No, I'd rather stay here and get settled in," Cody said, and Zack nodded with agreement.

"Well, that's good, Freddie is in your cabin Cody. Zack, I am sorry to say but you'll not be bunking with Cody," Dan said, and Cody let out exclaim of joy.

"Why not?" Zack asked standing up with anger.

"I believe you will grow, and learn better that way," Dan said as he took Zack, and showed him to his new cabin.

Cody got up, and went inside his cabin, and Freddie followed wanting to explain everything in the cabins. When he calked in the cabin seemed huge. There were eleven beds, one for the counselor, and ten for the campers. There was a door leading to the bathroom, and then there were outlets for electronics. There were cubbies for clothes, and mirrors all around the cabin. The beds were singles and this was a disappointment for Cody because he was looking forward to sleeping in bunk beds. The beds were already made. One in the top left corner looked like the counselor's bed, and the one on the right in the middle seemed to be Freddie's.

Cody picked up his bag in the middle of the room, and he picked a bed right next to Freddie's and this made Freddie squeal a bit, and when Cody heard him squeal he almost laughed at how adorable it was. Cody wasn't one for labels, and so he didn't believe he 'is' anything, but he believes you like who you like, and you love whom you love. He smiled and turned around and smiled at Freddie.

"Have a problem with me sleeping next to you?" Cody joked, and Freddie sighed and looked away with a hint of understanding.

"No, I just hate playing shy for my father. Ugh, he keeps me on such a tight rope that he makes me be who he wants me to be. A good little shy boy," Freddie speaking with surprising clarity, and Cody was taken back by this revelation, and he laughed.

"Well, then who are you really Freddie?" Cody asked sitting on his bed smiling, and Freddie walked over and sat on his own bed facing Cody

"Someone who wants to be crazy? Why do you think I am at this camp, and not with my mother? My father is under the delusion I am a good boy who was in a bad environment," Freddie said smiling causing Cody to laugh.

"I'm here because my brother is an idiot and blew up a whole bunch of things at our school, but I got blamed because I am the smart one," Cody said starting to unpack his clothes, but Freddie stopped him.

"Unpacking is so boring. I want to do something more fun," Freddie said grabbing Cody's hands and pulling him off from the bed. Cody was surprised and he went up willing. He smiled as Freddie went over to his IPOD speakers, and put on the song, "What The Hell" by Avril Lavigne, and Freddie began dancing around the bunk. Cody was laughing at this, but watched happily as the boy danced to his heart's content.

"Having fun there, 'bad boy'?" Cody asked simply amused by the fact that this boy could be anything but bad.

"Join me?" Freddie asked as he moved towards Cody, and Cody baked away a bit before he grabbed Cody's wrists and brought his body to his own, and wrapped his arms around Cody's waist, and this was making Cody a bit uncomfortable, but for some reason he wasn't able to break away from him, "Want to know why I am such a bad boy?"

"Uh…sure?" Cody asked as he was shoved on to his bed, and Freddie sat on Cody's lap. Freddie grips Cody's shirt, and brings his face close to his own. Then as if by a miracle Freddie allows his lips to touch the boys as there rosy lips met an almost euphoric kiss occurred and for some reason Cody was enjoying this awkward kiss, and in the midst of it the door opened.

"Wow Freddie didn't even wait until camp actually started," A girl with strawberry blonde hair, rosy lips, blue eyes, big boobs, and wearing a flowing white revealing dress. Laughing at this Freddie got off Cody and hugged the girl.

"Melody, always coming in at bad times, " Freddie said chuckling, "Cody this is my older sister Melody."

"Cody? Well, it's nice to meet you Cody," She said walking over, and shaking Cody's hand, "If you're straight, Freddie doesn't know better."

"Hadn't thought of that," Freddie said embarrassed.

"I don't labels, " Cody said smiling as Dan walked in followed by two counselors holding eight bags.

"Lunch time boys. The campers are here, all of them. Melody there you are! Come on now," Dan, said walking out.

"Time to taste the cooks wonderful food," Melody said sarcastically, and Freddie laughed at that comment.

"What does she mean? Is the food not good?" Cody asked a little worried about going to eat here.

"No, the food is fine, but certainly not healthy," Freddie said taking Cody's hand and pulling him out of the cabin, and whispered in his ear, "We're going to have fun this summer."

Cody was sort of awkward because of this, but in a way he was happy. He didn't like labels, but that didn't mean that he liked the way Freddie was coming onto him. Freddie had short brown hair compared to Cody's long brown shaggy hair. He was a bit taller than Cody, and was wearing tight black jeans and a light blue v-neck t-shirt. Cody reluctantly let Freddie guide him the mess hall, but on the way there he noticed something weird Melody had a weird aura to her, but she didn't seem to notice. There was also something about Freddie that Cody has seen before, but he couldn't put his finger on it, and then he realized.

"Freddie, you're the person who does Icarly, right? I love that show," Cody asked outside of the mess hall.

"Yeah, I do, but over the summer Icarly is going into Hiatus because I am here," Freddie said smiling, but Melody scoffed and made the loser sign with her hand. They entered the mess hall there were about eighty campers in the mess hall, and Freddie showed him to their table. There were eight other people at the table of all different races, and Cody seemed like he was going to enjoy living with them for the next nine weeks.

"Campers. Welcome to Camp Rainbow!" Dan said into the microphone in the front of the Mess hall, and as he did the campers cheered. Everyone except Freddie who rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Some of you are returning campers, and some of you are new campers. Before we eat I'd like my daughter Melody to sing us a song."

Everyone clapped as Melody walked up to the stage at the front of the mess hall, and she grabbed the microphone as "A thousand miles" began to play on the loud speakers. Melody began to dance as she began to sing the song, and she was very good. Her voice was like and angel, but, Cody wasn't mesmerized by her, but Zack, he was sensing something about her that was unnatural. Cody could tell by looking at Zack he could sense something in her, something off. As Melody finished, they were able to eat, and Cody was amazed by the food on the table. Sandwiches, chips, potato salad, salad, and other picnic food were on the table, and Cody took a turkey and cheese sandwich, and a handful of potato chips. He also picked up a bottle of Coke.

Kyle, the counselor Cody had met before sat next to him, and Cody was a little confused at this, but then he put it together that Kyle was their bunk counselor. He smiled at Kyle and went back to eating. He was only trying to be nice, because he had no real inclination to talk to Kyle. He was kind of creepy, and Cody began to feel uncomfortable being around him.

"So Cody, I hear you live in a Tipton hotel and actually know London Tipton?" Kyle asked smiling.

"Uh yeah I do," Cody said trying to ignore him, but Kyle continued with his rant.

"That's so cool! Is she hot? Ever been with her?" Kyle asked getting a little close to Cody, and Freddie noticed this from across the table.

"I guess, and no," Cody said moving away from Kyle, but this is when Freddie cleared his throat.

"Kyle, I understand your orientation, but please stop making advances with people who don't want them. We've had this discussion in the past, remember?" Freddie said not looking up from his plate.

"Whatever," Kyle said getting up and walking back to the counselor table, and Freddie smiled at Cody who mouthed, 'thank you'

Lunch was over, and they had to go back to their bunks and do some icebreaker activities. Cody thought it was going to be fun to meet everyone. He walked back to the cabin with Freddie who once again tried to make a move on Cody despite Cody's furious attempts to fight him off. Cody couldn't understand why Freddie was so infatuated with him? Kyle was much like Freddie, and obviously Cody was a boy magnet, and he sighed as he entered the bunk. There was a black kid setting up his bed in the bottom right corner of the bunk. He saw Cody walk in and walked over and shook Cody's hand.

"You bro what's up?" He asked. He was wearing a dark purple shirt, and shaggy black jeans.

"Nothing much, I'm Cody and this is Freddie," Cody said pointing to Freddie who waved smiling.

"Oh cool. My name is Jerome. What you two white boys do to get sent here?" Jerome said sitting on his bed.

"My stupid brother is the reason. I got dragged along," Cody said collapsing on his bed as Freddie sat on his own bed.

"I'm a whore," Freddie said blatantly as both Jerome and Cody just sat there in silence not quite sure what to say. However, the rest of the campers, and the counselor walked into the bunk, and Kyle winked at Cody who shivered from the uncomfortably awkward situation.

"Okay Cabin two, we'll start our icebreaker activities. Sit in a circle and say your name, age, where you're from, and your favorite sport and activity," Kyle said as the sat in a circle awkward about this whole thing.

"I'll start bro. My name is Jerome. I am from the Bronx. I am fifteen years old, and I like basketball and rapping," Jerome said in a ghetto way.

"Stupid nigger," An Asian boy said causing Jerome to get up quickly and jump on the boy. They began to roll around the ground fighting, Jerome punched the kid in the face, and the Asian boy cursed in Chinese. Then Kyle intervened, and pulled them off of each other.

"Enough! There will be no fighting in this bunk! Now Freddie continue," Kyle said as the two sat across from each other.

"I am Freddie, and I am fifteen. I'm from Boston, I love baseball, and sex," Freddie said cheekily, "Oh and I'm gay. Got a problem?" He said causing the whole room to fall into dead silence, and everyone looked at Jerome as if he was going to have a problem. He just smiled lightly.

"That's alright bro," Jerome said high-fiving Freddie.

"I am Cody, I am fifteen, I am from Boston, I love baseball, and Science," Cody as Kyle smiled in his creepy tone. Then everyone else had a go at this exercise, and then Kyle announced that they had time before dinner and orientation. Cody went out to the porch and sat down with his legs over the edge, and thought to himself that he would possibly like this camp.

**Ooooooh Freddie and Cody? xD Sorry for focusing so hard on Cody, next chapter is all about Zack during the day. xD Review? Comment? LUFF IT xD **


End file.
